


Firewhiskey Secrets

by amlovabledeathmo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Drarry, M/M, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: Harry and Draco have problems keeping their mutual attraction a secret, even more so when firewhiskey is involved.





	Firewhiskey Secrets

Coming back to Hogwarts, that was weird for them all. A handful of semi adults for each Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw and only three from Slytherin. It worked well for McGonagall's plan though, placing them all together in a tower that Hogwarts herself had built. So maybe it was as much a plan of Hogwarts as it was McGonagall's. 

The sorting ceremony was interesting. The tiny first years trembling up on stage glancing nervously around not looking at the almost empty Slytherin table, it appeared that very few of the lower classes had returned to that house. Most of them hunched into themselves on the far side of the table, like they were trying to hide. Harry was sick of it all, all the hurt, fear, and hatred. This year he wanted to be different. So when the third first year was sorted snake he clapped and cheered loudly until the whole room followed. The ceremony was the loudest and best ceremony Hogwarts had seen in a long time, all the houses clapping and cheering for every last first year.

Of course that was the easy part. When the new houseless house was announced, that was the beginning of the hard part. Going up to a new dorm with people that he perhaps wanted to avoid. Ok that he definitely wanted to avoid. The truly hard part was to find himself roomed with not only Ron and Neville, but instead of Dean and Seamus, Draco and Blaise. 

Harry unpacked quickly since Ron was impatient to go back to Hermione. Upon finding no one in the common room they discovered that their new “house” didn't have the same no boys in the girls dorm rules when they tried to find Hermione. Her room was even more varied than theirs with Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Susan and Pansy. He decided to try his best to ignore all the changes and just focus on finding a career, after the war he wasn't sure if he really wanted to be an auror anymore. 

The first few weeks were strained and awkward for everyone, the common room inevitably dividing into house study groups with a few exceptions here and there. After the first month things were easier, more and more mixing up. After that it settled into a huge study group with people yelling questions and answers all across the common room, no longer separated just by previous house. Harry thought the real mistake was listening to Blaise who suggested that they bring firewhiskey into the Friday night study session. 

As Harry sat clutching his glass in the corner bemoaning why it was always him Draco came and draped himself across the chair and Harry's lap. “I love you. Did you know that Harry? I liked you the first day I saw you, prettiest boy I ever saw.” He declared loudly, everyone but Blaise and Pansy froze looking shocked. “Then why'd you call me whatever it was you called me?” Harry replied slowly “My father would not like it you know. Plus you ignored me. Why were you so mean to me Harry? Wasn't I pretty enough?” Draco pleaded. After a few seconds Harry muttered “You was err is pretty enough.” and leaned forward to start a snog session that made the rest of the common room flee. 

Harry wondered why it was always him when he woke up with a pounding headache sprawled on the floor near Draco Malfoy and a concerned Hermione (and disgusted Ron) leaning over him. Of course Draco woke up then, grumbled “Potter.” and tried to gracefully drag himself up the stairs. That was how he woke up most Saturdays now, pounding headache, floor, Malfoy, buddies. 

“I really need to stop drinking the whiskey.” He muttered on his way to brush his teeth.

“Can't handle your liqueur Potter?” Malfoy mocked and the whole room erupted in muffled snickers and giggles. 

As the holidays approached he found himself and Malfoy actually talking, maybe even friendly, and he always forgot to say no to the alcohol. A week before break, at breakfast, Ron opened his mouth “So mate, when are you gonna ask Malfoy to come to the burrow, Ma wants to meet him and Dad says someone has to intimidate your boyfriend for you.” 

Both Harry and Draco choked and spluttered half formed denials and questions. “Oh don't worry we all know, you two are hardly subtle after a glass of,” Pansy glanced towards the teachers”Juice. We've seen you groping and snogging even worse than Luna and Ginny.” 

Apparently neither of them could hold their liqueur, but Malfoy would look good in one of Molly's jumpers.


End file.
